The Demented Story of Kiari
by xXforsaken0369Xx
Summary: Kiari was the girl everyone hated, the girl who had no friends, the girl whose only comfort was at home. What were to happen if that one safe place was taken away? What if she was brought into her nightmare? What if any light given to her walked away?
1. Beginning

The Demented Story of Kiari

_Kiari, a girl that was always misunderstood, pushed around and has been made fun of all her life. Now when something great finally comes her way, it vanishes not to be seen for years. This is Kiari's demented story._

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. Angry, I punched the 'stop' button; I didn't want to go to school!

'You know, Kiari, if you actually had friends, you might like school better!' I started thinking. 'But you're too shy, ugly, quiet, and dumb! Kiari, you're a disgrace! Worthless! Why are you even put on this earth?!' Every day was like this, I was always criticizing myself. Though maybe everything would have been better if I had tried to be a little less of a self-critic and more of a lover of life I wouldn't criticize myself as much.

I kept on criticizing myself as I brushed my teeth, washed my face, got dressed, and brushed my hair. My hair is one of the weirdest things about me, my hair is straight and naturally black with purple streaks. The only "normal" aspect of me is my pale skin.

"Kiari! You're going to be late!" I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"I'll be down soon!" I screamed back, probably a little louder than needed. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror. My hair was about mid-back, I was wearing a striped purple and black hoodie, jeans, and dark purple converse. Make-up wise, I had on eye liner that was about a fourth of a centimeter thick around my dark, blue eyes.

As I jolted down stairs I grabbed my plain black backpack and began my half a mile walk to school. I wholeheartedly told my parents a "good-bye." It's the least I can do, after all, they have to deal with _me._

When I finally made it to school, I was welcomed by my nemesis, my enemy, my personal demon, Chiyoko. She had dark brown hair, usually put up in a girlie side pony-tail. She was wearing a light pink dress that was a bit above her knees and was frilly at the ends with hot pink leggings. Everyone loves her and hates me, but she found a balance; Chiyoko loves to hate me.

"Look what the cat dragged in" Chiyoko said once she noticed me. The hand at my side soon became a fist. I would love to hit her, but it made no difference, no matter what she did she never got caught and whenever I did something back nobody believed me. "What, don't want to talk? Cat got your tongue?"

I glared daggers at Chiyoko, trying my hardest to avoid conflict.

"Not going to fight back? No wonder you never win," Chiyoko said, knowing what makes me angry. She always beat me at everything, whether it was a sport or a quiz, she was always number one… I HATE IT! "You're always going to be second best, you know that, right, Kiari? No matter what you do you'll always be second to me, you hear little emo?"

I usually would've left by now, but no one was allowed in the school yet; no matter where I would go, she would follow. She was so persistent it was almost impossible to shake her off! Now, I could feel the anger rushing throughout my body, the adrenaline rising. I just tried walking away, just one last time, though this time, she took my arm and spun me around, forcing me to look at her (ugly!) face.

"Let. Me. Go." I mumbled between my clenched teeth. I couldn't take this, too much rage in my system.

"What are you going to do? Beat me up? PLEASE! Don't make me laugh!" Chiyoko said in a sarcastic manner, her 'posse' then coming up to her. "I'm not afraid of you, you stupid, black-eyed 'EMO'!"

All of a sudden, her 'posse' started chanting "emo!" Before I knew it, everyone around me was chanting the one-syllable word that seemed to make such an impact. I looked at Chiyoko to find a smug smile painted across her face… I couldn't take it anymore.

I used my anger and rage and formed it into strength, using it to punch her right in the nose. I was blinded by hatred for a moment, just to open my eyes and see a deep red liquid trickle down Chiyoko's nose. She had a shocked expression for a moment, grinned evilly, and then cried alligator tears.

"Look what she did! Get a teacher! Someone please!" Chiyoko said, still fake crying. That's all she ever did, faked, pretended, and acted like her life is so miserable because of me.

"Stop pretending! You're not really hurt! You just want me to get in trouble!" I screamed. "You're such a dramatic, retarded actress that doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut!"

"She's a monster!" one of the girls in Chiyoko's 'posse' yelled. I was about to lose it again when a teacher came over and went straight to Chiyoko.

"Are you okay?" the teacher asked. This teacher was Mrs. Applebalm. She was one of our newer teachers and was probably the only teacher that believed me but, this time was different. I had never gone as far as to make Chiyoko bleed but, again, this time was different.

"No" Chiyoko answered, pretending some more. She was such an actress, and with her fake crying, she almost always got what she wanted.

"Who did this to you?"

Everyone glared at me, no words had to be spoken.

"She started it!" I screamed, still upset.

"I can't believe you! Go to the office now!" Mrs. Applebalm yelled, and then went back to the overly-dramatic bitch herself. I just stormed to the office, there's nothing I could say to change anything. There were no sides when you were up against Chiyoko; it was either her way or no way.

I got to the office, and all of the staff working there was staring at me. 'Maybe I really am a monster…' I thought to myself as I sat down on the uncomfortable, green couch and put my hands on my head, leaning forward. This didn't happen very often; usually I could hold it in for longer, but when a lot of people are making fun of you all at once, you tend to lose it. I mean why are they always making fun of me for how I look? For crying out loud look at the way those damn, girlie preps dress!

I saw Chiyoko pass the office to go the nurse a few moments after. She glanced my way, smirked at me, and then went back to being "sad". The principal soon showed up and directed me to his small, hate-filled office.

"Okay, Kiari, what did you do this time?" he asked, knowing he will probably see me again. Seeing me miserable seems to be scheduled for every three months.

"I punched Chiyoko…" I said, looking down at my shoes.

"You can't keep on doing this, Kiari! Why do you get into fights with her all the time?!" He asked raising his voice.

"She's always making fun of me, and this time, she got the whole school making fun of me, and-"

"Don't tell me that crap, Kiari!" The principal said, almost in a scream. I thought principals were supposed to be fair and nice! "Chiyoko is a wonderful student and the nicest person around! She would never do what you're telling me!"

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"We all know you're a liar! Chiyoko wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Why are you always on her side?!"

"Because she's always the victim! And you're the one bullying other people!" he stated. If only he knew the truth, which seems to be handed to him on a silver platter, but he's too oblivious to understand!

"But—"I tried to tell him the truth.

"You're suspended! Starting today!" He said. My mouth dropped.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You punched one of the best students in the school!"

"But—!" I tried again. 'You stupid gay ass-wipe! Why don't you listen to someone for a change?'

"Leave, and don't come back until next week!" The principal said, and made me leave. He pushed me through the doors. I didn't know how he got hired! He's so mean, especially to me! He gives "little miss perfect", Chiyoko an easier time!

"You know what? I'm tired of always being the victim so here's to you principal ass-wipe!" I said turning around and smacking my butt, "Kiss my ass!!!" I yelled. I may be shy, but when it comes to cursing people out that was my area. Sometimes on days like these I wish I had a gun… and maybe some chocolate.

On my way out, I heard Principal Ass-Wipe say something, something that sounded a little like "security." About two seconds later, I felt broad arms wrap around my own arms. Before I could comprehend what was happening, I was pulled up from the ground and flung out the front door. Lucky for me, my hands took most of the blow. Unlucky for me, my hands hurt like hell after a few seconds. "The least you could do is give me my backpack!" I yelled at them.

They gave me my backpack in a very sensible way--they threw it, most of my things spilling in front of me. "Thanks a bunch! I love you all!" I sarcastically yelled at their unamused face.

As I walked back to my house, I decided that I didn't want to explain things to my parents while I was still upset. 'Where should I go then?" I pondered to myself as I walked past the forest. I took a step back and looked into the tree arch that lead to a wonderful place—a place where there are no Chiyokos, no nasty principals, no parents, and most of all, no worries. As I strode down the paved pathway, I thought of the sweetest thing that has ever been thought of; revenge.

I walked past many trees before I got to my favorite part of the forest; the creek. I placed my hand in the freezing cold water and felt as if I could live here, in an isolated place where no one could make judgments, and no one would stereotype me, or accuse me of lying when I seem to be telling the truth for once in my life.

'If only I didn't have to go home and explain things to my parents' I thought as I took of my converse, socks, and dipped my foot in the cold water. 'Especially the part about cursing out my principal' I laughed slightly and stuck my skinned hands into the soothing waters.

An hour passed and I decided to take my leave. 'Ten minutes, Kiari, ten minutes until you have to explain everything to your parents,' I told myself mentally, even though I don't really have to worry. My parents are amazing, never accused me of anything they know I would never do. While the rest of my class complained about how their parents are so old and boring, (and in most cases, not all, how unfair they are for taking away their cell phone, or grounding them for a weekend) I was thinking about how my parents did so much for me and continue to love me.

Deep in thought, I almost missed the stench of burning wood. I looked up in the sky, where grey smoke polluted the light blue sky. 'I guess someone is using the fireplace... in the middle of spring. Or maybe someone is burning something on the grill?' I wondered, still walking a normal pace to my house.

I finally get to my house, and I can't believe my eyes. My mouth opens wide and my innocent eyes fill with tears. Soon enough, my knees grow weak and can no longer hold the rest of my body up.

A scream was heard throughout my neighborhood, but it took me a little time to realize… that scream was my own.


	2. Untitled

The Demented Story of Kiari

__

Kiari was the girl everyone hated, the girl who had no friends, the girl whose only comfort was at home. What were to happen if that one safe place was taken away? What if she was brought into her nightmare? What if any light given to her walked away? This is Kiari's teenage years.

Still on my knees, I quietly sob, not knowing what to think, what to do, anything. My head filled with so many thoughts, I couldn't comprehend what any of them were saying! I rapidly scratched my arm and bit my lip, hoping an idea would come my way.

'MOMMY?! DADDY?!' was all I could think of, so without any other consideration, I ran into the flaming house."MOM?! DAD?! ANSWER ME!" I screamed and checked the front room. There was nothing there besides a wooden bookshelf filled with books that seemed more on fire than anything else. I ran down the hallway, dodging any flames that came my way. I soon got to the kitchen, where I saw two bodies.

One of the bodies, which I can only guess is my father, was still in a sitting position at the table. Nearby his hand was a broken mug that most likely held coffee, our favorite drink. My eyes then produced more tears as I looked at the other body that was lying by the center island.

I knew this burnt person was my mother. Traces of her clothes were still in good condition. I remember her wearing that same blue dress a few days ago, when she first bought the outfit. She would always buy something new and model it for me. Without thinking, I snatched a piece of the piece of fabric and ran out the door, catching on fire on my way out.

"Stop, drop, roll," I told myself aloud. As if fire safety took over me, I did, well, the last two steps. While running, I purposely fell and rolled on the street, getting rid of the fire, but skinning myself.

Burned and skinned, I flung my backpack on my back and ran toward the shopping center that was placed only a few blocks away. As I ran, I felt people's eyes on me; probably thinking why this homeless-looking girl was running through a more upper-class shopping center.

I kept running, in a dream, no, nightmare-type daze. While I was running, I dodged everything that came in my way, until a man wearing blue stopped me.

"What 'cha doing, kid?" the man asked, bringing me back to reality. I took a better look of the man; around his twenties, maybe thirties, dark green eyes and brown hair. I looked at his outfit a little closer; it was obvious to me now that this person was a police officer of some sort.

"I'm, uh, r-running," I told him, wiping my eyes.

"Why are you crying, kid?" He asked looking at her with such a normal facial expression, as if he didn't hate her.

"M-My p-p-parents j-just d-d-d-d-d-" I stuttered, not wanting to finish my sentence.

"Died?" He interrupted my mumbling.

"Y-Yes," I told him, tears filling my eyes yet again.

"When? Today?" he questioned.

"Yeah, today, just n-now," I said trying to relax and take deep breaths, it wasn't working well.

"Do you mind if I take you down to the station?" He asked sympathetically.

"P-Please do," I said between sobs.

He took my hand and walked me down to the double-doors that opened to the real world. I calmed down as he took me to his white, red and blue police car. He opened the door to the backseat, in which I climbed in, sat on the comfortable, blue seats, and placed my backpack to my right.

"Just rest until we get there, okay?" he looked at me with sympathy. In return, I nodded my head and glanced out the glass window. The outside world was still for a few moments, and then the car was moving faster than my mind could comprehend at the moment. While the car was moving, the police officer tried to start some small talk.

"My name's Officer Jordan, what's your name?"

"K-Kiari," I told him, not wanting to talk.

He didn't get the hint.

"Do you have a last name?"

"N-Not that I kn-know of."

"Oh…" Officer Jordan's voice trailed off.

Soon enough, the car came to an abrupt stop and an unfamiliar building lay in front of me. Officer Jordan opened the door for me and led me into the strange building. Inside the place where scary-looking people stared at me; I felt that, at any moment, I could be molested. After about a minute, I arrived in a room; fairly boring, grey table, concrete walls, I've only seen a room like this in CSI.

"Wait here for a little bit, I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" Officer Jordan asked as he strode toward the door. I just nodded and looked at the ground as small tears in my eyes grew bigger. No idea what to do, I looked into my heavily pinned, navy blue backpack. Inside was my binder, which held homework that I really can't pull myself to do right now, my band folder, which held the rhythms everyone wanted to hear, a book on necromancy, and the ability to speak with ghosts, my best friend, some food, a purple iPod nano and its charger/connecter. I turned on my iPod just to realize that it was down on battery. 'Crap! Right when I want it the most!' I thought to myself.

After moments of contemplating, I did the one thing that usually made me feel better; I quietly sang to myself.

__

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

__

How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just want to scream  
How could this happen to me?

__

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I want to start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

__

How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just want to scream  
How could this happen to me?

I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just want to scream  
How could this happen to me?

I listened to the mumbling I called "singing." 'Man, do I suck! Never do that again!' I screamed to myself, mentally. 'Yup, parents or no parents, you're always going to be a disgrace! Why don't you just kill yourself? Make a few lives easier?!'

I then scolded myself to sleep, just to be awakened be Officer Jordan and his notepad.

"So, Kiari, where do you live?" Officer Jordan questioned.

"N-Nowhere, now, but I l-lived on 13864 Y-Yellowcard Blvd."

"And what happened?" He asked starting to take notes.

"I was sent h-home early f-from school. W-When I c-came home, m-my parents w-were b-burned d-d-d-d-" I paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "Dead."

"Why were you sent home early?"

"I-I got in t-trouble at s-school… Th-This one g-girl really g-got me u-upset…"

"Are there any living relatives that can take care of you?"

"N-Not that I-I know o-of."

"Okay, that's all of my questions for now," was the last thing he said as he walked out the metal door, again.

I looked down, wanting to cry. 'Kiari! You're weak if you cry! You're no weak, are you?!' I felt a tear escape my eye and run down my cheek. 'FUCK! YOU WIMP!' I yelled to myself as I started to cry hysterically. My crying was soon interrupted by a familiar police-person.

"Kiari… You're going to be sent to _Walker's Orphanage_" Officer Jordan said. I've heard about Walker's Orphanage; it's for pitied juvenile delinquents.

"W-Why that o-orphanage? I d-didn't do anything wr-wrong. D-Did I?" I asked, my eyes wide with shock.

"We looked at your records; multiple fights, random outbursts, it seems like the perfect orphanage for you," Officer Jordan told me, hate lingered in his voice. What did I do to deserve this treatment?

"O-Okay," I sighed, my eyes showing obvious hurt.

"Here, take these," he said as he tossed me blankets and a pillow. "You'll be spending the night here, in the station." He started toward the door, but turned around and signaled me to follow. I swung my backpack around me and headed toward the ignorant man.

"O-Officer J-Jordan, I-I want t-to know w-why y-you're treating m-me so different n-now." I told him, stopping myself from crying. He retorted with nothing, and took me to another room, not much different from the other I was in.

"Good night," he said in a hateful tone and left for the last time.

I looked around the room, wondering where to sleep. 'I always wanted to sleep on a table,' I thought, then remembered that this wasn't my property. The respectful thing to do is sleep on the floor. I dropped my backpack next to me, laid down, closed my eyes, and placed myself in my little dreamland, where none of this was real.

__

Black. Pure darkness. All I can hear are the sweet sounds of Linkin Park taking me away.

A bright flash of light shown in front of me. What is it? How can I get to it? I started running for my life, despite the fact that my legs were amazingly sore from before. After ten minutes of running, I only got inches closer to the light, or so it seems.

__

Songs of times past played, repeating the meaningful lyrics that I had come to know and hate, and yet I feel as if the songs held importance in remembering, regarding the dreaded past. For a moment, I would pay someone all of the money in the world to simply sing "Deck the Halls," or "The Wheels of the Bus."

__

I inched closer to the light every now and again. I stared into the bright abyss, but instead of finding something of importance, I found something more confusing than the hardest Saduko in the world.

__

In the light was a boy. He was tall and thin, sporting a blue baseball cap and loose, black clothing. The long sleeved black shirt, black pants, and even black shoes alone made me comfortable; just looking at a person with a slight interest in the dark shade made me think, 'Maybe... Maybe for once, I'm not alone in this cruel world.'

__

The boy looked my way, longish, blonde hair falling in his face. His intense, blue eyes glared right through me. Why was he here, in this light? Is he significant in any way? His eyes softened a little and his arms which once was by his sides, dug in his back pocket and drew out a bar of... chocolate. As he took a bite of the chocolate, a big thumping noise was heard all around. The boy seemed to hear this too. All at once, I was being sucked back into the darkness, the boy stretched out his hand, but it's not enough to save me from the horror that awaited me.

__

As the darkness enveloped both me and the boy....

I opened my eyes to reality.

* * *

Disclaimer!! I don't own Simple Plan (the song used is "Untitled," in case you were wondering...), Yellowcard (It's not a street as far as I know. I got the name of the street from a band) and I don't own Death Note (even though nothing extremely Death Note has been in the story so far...)

I DO own, though, Kiari, Officer Jordan, and the ideas in this story.

xXforsaken0369Xx: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took a little time to re-write this chapter and I really wish that I did at least an okay job.


	3. Walker's Orphanage

The Demented Story of Kiari

_Kiari, a girl that was always misunderstood, pushed around and has been made fun of all her life. Now when something great finally comes her way, it vanishes not to be seen for years. This is Kiari's demented story. _

Soon enough, I fell asleep, only to be woken up 20 minutes later to hear what's going to happen next…

"Kiari… You're going to be sent to _Walker's Orphanage_" The police officer said… I've heard about Walker's Orphanage… It's supposed to be for bad kids… kids who broke the rules…

"Why that orphanage? I didn't do anything wrong. Did I?" I asked the police officer.

"We looked at your records… multiple fights, random outbursts, it seemed like the orphanage that would do you good" he said. I just took it… nothing I could do could help…

The day after, I came to the orphanage… It smelled like something died! The lady running the place was… well… obese…

"You must be Kiari" the lady said, taking a look at me. She put on a little smile, which just brought out her double chin…

"Y-Yes…" I stuttered. All of these kids… they're supposed to be the worst kids ever… I was defiantly nervous!

The lady took me on a little tour around the place. She said that the staff here will teach us our lessons. The lady also showed me to my room, and I met my roommate.

Her name is Akane. She has blonde hair is very thin, and I could tell… she would hate me…

"Who's this?!" Akane asked, discussed.

"This is your roommate, Kiari" the lady said.

"Ewe! I'm supposed to share this room with **her**?" Akane asked.

"Is there a problem?" The lady said. Even though it was like a question, it sounded like a threat.

"No mam" Akane said.

"Good!" The lady started. "Try and get to know Kiari, okay?"

Akane just nodded and rolled her eyes.

"S-So… um… Which bed is m-mine?" I stuttered.

"NONE! You're sleeping on the floor!"

"W-What? Are you s-serious?"

"Do I look sarcastic?! I'm going out!" Akane told me… I didn't want to do anything that would get me upset again… I let her go, and I was all alone…

"Why, god? Did I do something wrong? What the hell is wrong with me?" I said to myself. I thought for a while… before I was made fun of for what I could do… what I could accomplish…

'Kiari! You're such an idiot! Don't butter yourself up! You're the furthest thing from smart!' I thought to myself… I can't try… If I try, I'll be beat up for sure… I have to learn to be part of the crowd…

It's decided! I'm just going to slack off… 'The last thing you want to be is a teacher's pet!' I thought to myself.

The next few moments I spent wondering… 'What's going to happen next?' when I stopped, and to do something I haven't done in a long time… pray…

I went over to the window and told myself first that I was stupid for doing this… I haven't prayed since I was 5 years old… here I am… 6 years later…

"God… All I want is for me to get out of here. To get out of this life. Why couldn't you take my life? My parents didn't deserve it… I do…" I started. "I didn't even get to say good-bye! I would kill to hear their voices… one more time…"

I heard a familiar voice behind me… mom? I looked behind me, nothing… I thought it was my imagination until I turned back.

"Mom?! Dad?! I thought you were dead!" I said. They were there! I could see them!

"Sweetie, why are you saying such things?" My mom asked.

"Why are you here? Are you going to take me back home?"

"I'm sorry, Hun… We died" My dad explained.

"Then how can I see you?"

"Kiari… we never got the chance to tell you…" My mom started… "You were born with the gift to see ghosts"

"What?" I asked… this was coming at me too fast!

"We were going to tell you next month… on your birthday" My dad said.

"S-So… I'm stuck here… And I can see any ghosts around here?" I asked.

"Yes…" my mother said.

"Will I see you again?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"I'm so sorry, Hun… but if we stay here, and we will never get to heaven" my dad told me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. My mom took her hand and tried to wipe away the tear, but she couldn't…

I wiped it away myself… and the next few moments, my parents told me about this "gift" I had…

There were two types of ghosts that roam on the Earth. The good kind and the evil kind… Good ghosts have a chance to go into the light, and are able to go to heaven. The only reason they stay back is to tell a loved one something, or to make someone get over their being gone. The evil kind can go to heaven if they right their wrongs. They may also not want to right their wrongs, and can cause harm to people, animals, and objects. The evil ghosts must either be destroyed or turned good.

My parents soon left, and I got to say good-bye this time… but it killed me inside… that they were truly gone… and they're not coming back…

I tried to get some sleep… on the floor… Akane came back around midnight… and kicked me.

"Oops! Did I wake you up?" She said, sarcastically. I hated her as much as she hated me…

A month went by… before I knew it, it was my birthday… July 4… While everyone went outside to watch the fireworks, I was in my room… Drawing a cake one the floor (there was a lot of dirt on the floor, I just used my finger to draw)… I put candles on it, and put a 12 on it.

"Happy birthday, me" I said to myself as I blew out the drawing. I expected something to happen, like in Harry Potter… I guess not…

'Look what happened, Kiari! You could've gone straight home and saved your parents! You could've been at home with people you love! But NO! Kiari, you're a dumb ass! You just had to stall telling your parents the truth!' I thought to myself… It's all my fault! I could've saved my parents! I could've helped them before it was too late!

A tear rolled down my cheek and I got pissed off. 'It's all my fault!' I kept saying to myself.

'No matter what you do, what you think, you're always going to be the reason your parents are dead!' I thought… 'No need to slack off anymore… nothing matters anymore…'

A few days passed, and I got 100 on everything the teachers gave me… It didn't matter how hard they tried to challenge me, I always got it right! In two days, I was sent to all the GT classes they had… On the fourth day, a man came to see me… He quizzed me on some things; I got them all right without hesitation.

In about a week, the lady came to my room early in the morning.

"Kiari! Wake up!" She said. "You're moving"

"What?" I asked.

"You're going to the Whammy house in London" she told me.

"Me? Whammy house?" I asked. I knew what the Whammy house was. An orphanage for gifted kids.

"Yes, that man that came to see you was the guy that runs the place, Roger. He said you would be a great improvement"

I spent no time hesitating! I packed all of the clothes I've gotten. All of my band t-shirts, my jeans, my hoodies, my arm-warmers. I was so excited to be getting out of this hell hole! But I was also nervous of what would come next…


	4. Whammy House

The Demented Story of Kiari

_Kiari, a girl that was always misunderstood, pushed around and has been made fun of all her life. Now when something great finally comes her way, it vanishes not to be seen for years. This is Kiari's demented story. _

When I left, no one seemed to care… No one would know the difference… I was happy it was that way!

When I first saw the Whammy house, I was a little intimidated… but I finally went in… I heard a bell ring and kids were running out of their classes.

'Came just in time!' I said to myself sarcastically. When the kids saw me, some of them stared like I was a joke… I looked around confused… It seemed that most of the kids were staring at me…

"Uh… hi?" I said… wondering where to go. All of a sudden, an older guy with grey/white hair wearing glasses came out… He was the guy that I met back at Walker's…

"Kiari! You're here" Roger said. He took me by the arm and took me to his office. "Let me get your schedule and tell you what room you'll be in"

His office was big… I waited patiently, looking down at my shoes. Soon enough, he gave me a piece of paper, telling me where my room was and where all of my classes were… and he looked at his computer.

"Luckily for you, there's a guy that has the exact same classes as you" Roger said. "He could help you around this place… I'll go get him" Roger then left and he brought back a kid…

This kid looked about my age. He dressed in black pants and a black long-sleeve shirt. At the moment he was eating a chocolate bar… but his hair… it looked like a girls… and it was pink…

"This is Mello" Roger said.

"I'm Kiari" I told this 'Mello' kid. He only replied with an "hm..."

"Be nice, Mello. And show her around" Roger said.

"But Roger—"Mello started complaining.

"But nothing! Please show this lady around" Roger ordered. Mello then looked a little pissed, but took me by my arm and dragged me out of the office.

"Jeez! What crawled up your ass?" I asked, certain that he wouldn't like me… just like everyone else.

"I have better things to do then show a dumb girl around" Mello said. I've been called 'dumb' by many people, I've even told myself that I am 'dumb', but for some reason, when he said it… it really hurt me. I started to tear up, but I didn't want to show it.

"Fine! You don't have to show me around! I'll have to do everything myself!" I yelled and was about to storm out, when Mello held me back.

"You don't know your way around here. You'll get lost"

"Why do you care?! No one else does! And you just said you had better things to do!"

"Jeez! Just calm down!" Mello said, his voice raising a little. "Okay… I'll help you around… happy?"

"Never am! …but please help me around…" I said, calming down a little.

"Okay, let me see your schedule" Mello said, holding out his hand. I gave him the little piece of paper. He then showed me to my room. 'No roommate to hate me' I told myself.

I went into my room, and took one of the beds… I haven't slept in a bed for a long time!

"What class is next?" I asked Mello as I put my stuff by my bed.

"English… but there's 30 more minutes until the class starts" Mello told me.

"So, what do we do?"

"How about I'll meet you back here 5 minutes before class starts"

"But I wanted to get to know you" I said with a smile. I wasn't being sarcastic, though. I wanted to know more about this guy!

"Are you serious?" Mello asked

"Yeah… If I'm going to follow you around for a few days, might as well know each other" I said, with a smile.

"Okay… I was born in England, and then moved to Russia with father. He then died and I was sent here… what about you?"

"Well… I was born in Germany, and my parents died in a fire… I was sent to a horrible orphanage for about a month, and now I'm here…"

"Okay. So we got to know each other, bye!" Mello said.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked, looking down at converse.

"Why do you think I hate you?" Mello asked

"Everyone does… Can you please tell me what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you"

"Then why am I so hated? You're the only person that ever talked to me… and you were forced…" I said, and an awkward silence fell into the room. "Mello… you can leave… I'm used to being alone… Go do whatever you were going to do…" I started to tear up, but I held it back.

"Kiari… I have a feeling you didn't tell me enough…" Mello said, actually concerned.

"So? It never matters"

"Yes it does…" Mello said. It was surprising to see Mello like this… he seemed like the guy that wouldn't care…

"It's all my fault! I could be at home with loving parents right now! If I gotten home sooner! I could've saved them!" I yelled, quietly sobbing.

"It's not your fault…" Mello said, reassuring.

"I got in trouble, if I went straight home, they would be alive right now!" I screamed. Then I felt an arm around me.

"If you went home, you probably would've died along with your parents" Mello said.

"I would've rather died… no one would miss me…" I started sobbing harder.

"Someone would miss you. Didn't you have any friends?"

"No… never had one… Will you be my first friend?" I asked Mello, still sobbing.

"Sure… do you like chocolate?" Mello asked. His question made me smile. I nodded my head, and laughed a little. "Just don't steal any of my chocolate!"

I laughed… I finally felt something… something I haven't felt in a long time… I'm where I belong.

A bell rang; it was time for our next class. I wiped away my tears and followed Mello to our next class, English.

Once Mello and I got to the classroom, he went into a seat and I asked the teacher where I should sit.

"It looks like there's a free seat next to Glow" the teacher said, and pointed to a girl with black hair and red streaks. She was sitting next to a guy with black hair and panda eyes… The seat was also behind Mello! I took the seat next to her, hoping she wouldn't see me, or hear me. That didn't work out too well…

"Hi! Who are you?" Glow said in an up-beat voice.

"Um… I'm... Kiari…" I said, afraid she'll start making fun of me…

"Hi, Kiari! I'm Glow! And this guy is Lawliet!" She said, pointing to the guy next to her. I then noticed that both of them were sitting weirdly… I couldn't really call it 'sitting' it was more like… 'Squatting'…

The second bell then rang, and the class began. We were all hard at work, and whirl we were working, the teacher passed out tests from last week… Of course, I got nothing, but Glow and Lawliet had a slight argument about who's smarter… I realized that Glow got higher score on her test…

Soon enough the bell rang and all of the kids left the room. Everyone soon surrounded this one kid… he was wearing white (what I think are) pajamas, white socks, and even had white hair!

'How much white can one wear?' I asked myself… I never liked the color white… I preferred purple and black… I looked at Mello… he looked a little (actually… A LOT) pissed off.

"Mello? What's wrong?" I asked… I didn't like seeing him like this.

"No matter how hard I try… I'm always second best…" He replied, teeth grinding, hands balling up into fists.

"I know how you feel" I told him… It's just like Chiyoko all over again!

"How would you know?!"

"Girl in my school… She was a smart-ass and no matter how hard I worked… I would be up all night studying… she always beat me… then rubbed it in my face" I started getting angry just talking about her…

"Near's so annoying! He's always better than me! He thinks of everything as a puzzle! And he never shows any emotion! He's like a freaking robot!" Mello yelled… I'm guessing this "Near" is the guy in white…

"What's with him and white?" I asked, partially joking… but I did wonder how someone would like **white**! Mello laughed a little… "Let's forget about him! What's our next class?"

"P.E." Mello told me… 'DAMN!' I thought to myself… I didn't bring any gym clothes! Oh well… I guess I'll just have to deal with it…

"You probably should go with Glow to show you where to go…" Mello told me.

"Okay…" I said, and made my way to Glow.

"Hey, Kiari! You have gym next?" Glow asked, still up-beat…

"Yeah… um… But I don't have any gym clothes…"

"Don't worry! You can borrow some of mine if the teacher doesn't give you any clothes for yourself!"

"Thanks!" I said, putting on a smile. We started to the locker room… This place was so big! And was so much better than Walker's! We got to the locker room, and the lady did give me some gym clothes… not really my style but if I have to…

The teacher said that I have to do a few tests before I can join in the class… I was wondering what kind of tests you take in **gym**… but I just nodded my head and got changed…

I stayed with Glow until we got to the gym… I found Mello talking to this kid with wicked red hair, goggles, and he was playing a video game… Glow then ditched me to talk to Lawliet… so I went to go talk to Mello and the dude with the goggles…

"Hey!" I said

"Oh! Kiari… this is Matt" Mello said. Matt didn't even look up from his video game…

"Nice to meet you?" I said in a questioning tone… Soon enough the teacher came and blew her whistle… ouch!

"Okay! There's a new student in here… do you know what that means?" The teacher asked… I had a bad feeling… The rest of the kids all had the same expression… it was filled with sympathy, but also eager… for what?! I started shaking… what was going on?!

"Kiari! Time for your pacer test!" The teacher said, motioning for me to come… Nervous as hell, I came up… In front of the whole class?!


	5. Class time with Mello

The Demented Story of Kiari

_Kiari, a girl that was always misunderstood, pushed around and has been made fun of all her life. Now when something great finally comes her way, it vanishes not to be seen for years. This is Kiari's demented story._

"Kiari! Time for your pacer test!" The teacher said, motioning for me to come… Nervous as hell, I came up… in front of the whole class?!

'Okay, Kiari! You've done this before! Just **RELAX**! Don't look scared!' I told myself… and I relaxed a bit, and pulled my hair up in a pony tail. The teacher then turned on the tape, and it said the instructions… To run from one side to the other, the teacher demonstrated from where to where… When the test started, I jogged to one side… I was bored already!

I counted the laps, and started singing a song in my head… actually multiple songs… First "Make Damn Sure" by _Taking Back Sunday_, then "The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows" by _Brand New_… Of course, I sped up the tempo a little… I tend to do that when I'm running…

"45!" The teacher yelled and I snapped back to reality. One my lap back to the class, I saw that most of them were surprised… Near was emotionless! I hated him so much… and I didn't even know him! I started thinking of the song "Tears Don't Fall" by _Bullet for my Valentine_… but then I saw a figure… A figure of someone in the gym… not a student… not a teacher… but just a person… And it was staring at me. I chose to ignore it… it should just go away soon… right?

"57!" The teacher shouted. And I was on my lap away from the class now; I was getting pretty tired, but kept on going… Then that figure… that person… IT WAS COMING STRAIGH TOWARDS ME!

My eyes widened and I was going to try and get away from the person, but it was too late! I expected to crash into the person at full force, but I went through them and I came tumbling forward!

"Kiari!" I heard someone call. I missed to "beep"… the pacer test was now over for me. My eyes were still wide! And now everything hurt… I guess it was from my little flip before. The person was now in front of me. He was smiling at me and whispered in my ear "You are always going to be number two, Kiari"

I crab walked back, scared, I didn't know this person! Was it a ghost?! It had to be! He smirked at me and I felt people behind me.

"Kiari, are you all right?" Mello asked.

"How did you do that?" one kid asked.

"Why did you stop?"

"Nice flip!"

I looked back… the ghost was gone! My eyes widened a little more, and then relaxed… 'What just happened?' I asked myself.

"Great score!" I heard the teacher say… "Now flexibility test"

The flexibility test was easy! All you had to do was stretch as far as you can and hold it… I got a pretty good score… next were push-ups… I wasn't so good at that… I could only do 10 push-ups… Then the sit-ups… I got average… I was only good at running…

I got all of the tests done pretty quickly, the kids were happy that they got a free period, and I was the only one that was sweaty and tired! Luckily, I was lunch right after, so I got some time to cool down! Soon enough, Mello came to show me the way to the cafeteria, but I told him to just show me the way to my room…

"Aren't you going to get lunch?" Mello asked, biting off some chocolate.

"Nope!"

"Why not?"

"I'm not hungry…" I told him… I wouldn't be surprised if I had anorexia from Walker's…

"Okay…" Mello replied, and sat next to me.

"If you want to, you can leave"

"But I don't want you to be lonely…"

"Oh…" I blushed a little, good thing Mello didn't notice! We spent the whole lunch period talking about random things… chocolate, guns, how much we can't stand Near… I finally had a best friend! This has never happened to me! For once in my life… I was truly happy! But yet… I have this feeling… The worst is to come…

Out next class was Honors Geometry… Luckily, the only free seat was next to Mello! The class was easy beyond belief! I agree that Algebra is easier, but math always came easier to me…

Next was History, Matt was in that class and was sitting next to Mello, so I was stuck sitting next to… NEAR! Luckily, he didn't talk to me… It's like he knew that if he said something wrong he'll wish he never came to the Whammy house!

Then there was Science… Fortunately, Mello was the one person without a lab partner! So yet another class I get to be with my best friend! Too bad there were no experiments today… just a lot of bookwork… BORING!

After Science, there was another short break. Mello and I went to his room this break… It was pretty messy… Not much… We started talking for about 10 minutes before I saw something…

The ghost from gym… What does he want?!

"Kiari… I need your help!" I heard him say. I just ignored him. Like anyone needs my help! I just kept on concentrating on Mello… "KIARI! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

I tried my hardest to not say anything to the ghost… I didn't even know him! Even though he looked a little familiar… I just didn't want to have to deal with him… I mean, it was my first day in a new orphanage!

"KIARI! DON'T IGNORE ME! YOU CAN SEE ME! YOU CAN HEAR ME! JUST LISTEN! I NEED YOUR HELP! YOU'RE THE ONLY THAT CAN HELP!" the ghost kept on repeating, his voice getting more and louder.

"What?" I had to keep on asking Mello… I couldn't hear a word he was saying… Mello started to look a little pissed off, and was raising his voice also. I couldn't take it anymore!

"STOP SCREAMING!" I yelled, falling out of my chair, hands clamped over my ears, and tears streaming out of my eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Mello yelled. Then I heard a silence go through the room. I looked up, only to see a creped out Mello… no ghost? Was he gone for good? …no… I had a feeling this wasn't the last time I would see him…

"Um… nothing… I was just sassing out, again…" I said, laughing a little. I can't believe I just over-reacted like that!

"Right…" Mello said, probably not sure how to act in this situation… He was about to say something else, when the bell rang… it was the last class of the day… and it was the easiest!

My last class was art's rotation… I was kind of disappointed… I would've rather been in the band! But right now, we're playing the guitar!

The teacher let us be independent, which was pretty good… she just gave us something to play, and let us choose where to sit, what to play, things like that… I wondered how you could get a bad grade in this class…

"So this is what we do? Is this supposed to be challenging?" I asked Mello, who was kind of struggling on this one song…

"The teacher has pop quizzes most of the times… if you don't pay attention; you get a bad grade…" Mello told me, and then went back to playing… I just looked at the songs the teacher wanted us to play… so simple… I've played guitar before, but I was never really told how to play… I just played some random chords, and then I remembered this one song, Maybe by Secondhand Serenade… The guitar was amazing! I started playing the song in my head, and fooled around with the guitar…

"Kiari! What are you playing?!" I heard the teacher yell at me… I probably was playing too loud… I stopped and looked at the teacher.

"Sorry…" I said, not sure why she was looking at me so weird…

"How did you learn to play like that?!"

"Um… playing like what?"

"You were… excellent! Have you ever played guitar before?"

"Um… no… I was just thinking of a song, and then played it…"

"Keep up the good work!" The teacher concluded… I say everyone looking at me… I was used to it, I just started playing again, not sure what I was doing… I soon realized I was playing Take Me with You by Secondhand Serenade… I started humming the singing… I would rather die than the whole class hears me sing! I glanced over at Mello; he seemed a little upset, while he struggled at the one song.

"Mello… do you want some help?" I asked

"No! I can figure it out on my own!" Mello said, obviously pissed off… I didn't want to make him angrier, so I just tried playing the songs the teacher handed out… It consisted of songs like Hot Cross Buns, Mary Had A Little Lamb, and easy crap like that… I finally finished learning most of the songs when the final bell rang… We all put our guitars away, and I followed Mello, who was frustrated…

"May I ask you something?" I asked

"Fine"

"Why are you so hateful?"

"Near…"

"He always beats you? That's why you're so angry?" When I said that, I could tell he was getting more and more mad… "Sorry… you don't have to answer that… I shouldn't have brought it up…"

He didn't say anything, just showed me to my room… then he left… I let him leave, give him some time to cool off…

I just got a book and started reading… The Stepsister by R.L. Stine… I got 20 minutes of reading before I heard something… I looked up, and there was "my little friend"… in other words, the ghost…

"I really need your help!" He said. I just looked down at my book, and kept on reading… "Don't ignore me! I know you can see me, you can hear me… Do you really want me to get mad?!"

I kept on reading, not really intimidated by his threat…

"FINE! If I don't get your attention in ghost form…" He said, when I looked up, he wasn't there… I was wondering what he meant… then I felt something… something inside me…

"You can't ignore me anymore!" I heard from inside my head. Then I realized, the ghost… he possessed me! I had no control over what I was doing! "Please, help me" I hear myself say… My eyes widened.

"This isn't real! You're not here!" I got to whisper out.

"Oh! This is as real as it gets!" the ghost said… well… I came out my mouth… The ghost was now almost fully in control. He went through my stuff, and found a knife… I don't remember putting in there… Akane probably put it in there, to mock me… The ghost took it out, took off the arm warmer I was wearing, and put the blade on my left arm. The cold, stainless metal felt strangely good against my bare arm…

"If you don't help me! It'll scar you" the ghost said… again, it came out of my mouth…

"I can't help you!" I told myself, and with that, the blade stroked against my arm. Blood was now flowing out. It was enough blood to make me dizzy, but not enough to kill me.

"Fine! You have my attention!" I yelled, and I felt a vague sense of freedom. I was myself and only myself now… I looked around, and the ghost was there, in front of me… his deep blue eyes… I collapsed on the floor, clutching my bleeding arm.

"Kiari!" I heard outside. I looked and Glow was standing there… she stared at me and took me by my wrist… I was soon in a nurse office… The nurse cleaned off the cut and kept putting pressure on it… Glow left after some minutes.

"How did this happen?" The nurse asked…

"Oh… I pacing in my room, and tripped, I guess my arm was cut by some type of furniture…" I said. The nurse looked at the wound, then looked at me questioning… but she soon believed me… Mello soon showed up.

"Kiari! How did you do this!?" He asked.

"I tripped, and was cut by furniture…" I said, trying to narrow down the little story I told the nurse…

"I'm gone for a few moments, and this happens!" Mello said. I couldn't tell if he was worried, mad, or guilty…

"Sorry…" I said, looking down at my shoes. I felt some tears forming, but I had to hold them back. I'm not a wimp! I looked up; to find the ghost… he had this look in his eyes… I don't know what it was trying to say… but I had a feeling, this ghost wasn't going to go down without a fight…

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Secondhand Serenade, or any other band mentioned in this (or any of the other) chapters. Also, as said before, I don't own Death Note.


	6. Possession

The Demented Story of Kiari

_Kiari, a girl that was always misunderstood, pushed around and has been made fun of all her life. Now when something great finally comes her way, it vanishes not to be seen for years. This is Kiari's demented story._

"Sorry…" I said, looking down at my shoes. I felt some tears forming, but I had to hold them back. I'm not a wimp! I looked up; to find the ghost… he had this look in his eyes… I don't know what it was trying to say… He wasn't going to go down without a fight. Lucky for him, I always lose fights!

"Okay, so we're all done here" the nurse said, smiling. That's when I realized my arm was wrapped in gauze... Mello then took my hand and led me to my room. He seemed to be angry with something...

"What's wrong, Mello?" I asked.

"This is my fault! I should've stayed with you!" Mello said.

"This would've happened whether you were here or not... I'm just a klutz!" I told him, trying to make it seem like a joke. He just gave me a serious look...

"Kiari, you really had me worried!"

"Why would you be worried? Aren't you mad at me?"

"Not anymore... I hate to see you hurt" Mello said... I wonder why he's so moody! First he's mad, and then he's like this? ...weird...

"I'm fine!" I said, putting a smile on my face. Then I took my arm-warmer that was on the ground and put it over the bandage. It only looked slightly different... good! "Now... what do we do? Homework? Party? Listen to music? Bungee jump? ...what?!"

He chuckled a little and smiled... his smile was so... cute! Weird coming from him... around other people he seems different... A strangely pleasant silence filled the room... soon enough Glow came in.

"Hey Kiari! Hello Mello!" Glow said, breaking the silence. I laughed a little, and tilted my head to the side.

"Yo, it's you, with the face" I replied. She seemed to take it as a joke... good...

"You better?" Glow asked.

"Yup! But what do we do now?"

"Well... me and Lawliet are getting together... want to come?"

"Cool! Let's go!" I said, pulling Mello along while Glow showed me the way to her room.

When we got there, Lawliet was on the couch, eating multiple types of sweets... there was cake, sugar cubes, coffee, strawberries, pretty much all things that looked like they would give you serious cavities! Glow then sat next to him, and started to eat the sweets with him...

"Hey, guy the needs sleep" I said, referring to his eyes. He looked seriously deprived of sleep... either that or he wears eyeliner like me... but I doubt that! He just looked up, and then went back to eating his sweets... I smirked at his funny reaction. For some reason, that one guy came... the one with goggles and red hair... He's also playing a video game... I think his name is... Matt? Well, since I'm handing out nicknames, might as well call him something I'll remember!

"Hi, dude with the goggles!" I said, placing another smile on. He didn't seem to hear me... he didn't even look up from his game... 'He seems to like me!' I sarcastically told myself... "Um... now what?"

"I don't know... just hang out" Glow told me... I knew I was going to be BORED!

"Why don't we play a game?!" I said, wanting to do **something**!

"Like what?" I heard someone say... not sure who it was...

"Um... truth or dare!" I said, acting like a little kid.

"Okay!" I heard Glow say. With that, we all got in a little circle and for some reason, more kids started to come along... soon enough, there was about 17 people there... "So who's first?"

"I'll ask first!"I heard this one person say... I could tell it was coming from beside me... "Okay... um... Near-kun! Truth or dare?"

'Near's here?! ...Damn it...' I thought to myself.

"Truth" Near replied, being a buzz-kill.

"Okay, Near, do you like anyone?"

"Yes"

"Are they here?"

"I believe you can only ask one question..." Near said.

"Okay, Kiari-chan. You're next" Glow said, going around the circle we had.

"Okay! Lawliet! Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth"

"Do you like Glow-Chan?" I asked with a little smirk on... too bad he didn't answer... he ran out! I asked him a simple yes-no question, and he runs away... taking the cake he was eating! I couldn't help but laugh a little! I looked at Glow, who was blushing a bit...

"Mello... you're next" Glow said, then getting up, probably to go get Lawliet...

"Okay, Kiari-Chan... truth or dare?" Mello said with a little smirk on...

"Dare..." I said. His smirk grew bigger.

"I dare you to dance to 'Mellow' by _Spacekats_!" Mello said

"Sure!" I said excitedly! I heard the music start, stood up and started dancing. Everyone was laughing at my horrible dancing! It was FUN!! When the song got to the line "Have you ever been mellow?" I pointed to Mello and pulled him up to dance with me! He glared at me a little, but then started to dance! Soon enough, Glow came back with Lawliet just to find us dancing. Everyone was laughing their heads off! Too bad the song's not that long... the song stopped and I sat back down and started laughing at myself!

This chaos lasted for about a few more hours. Then everyone went back to their rooms. Mello showed me to my room and went back to his room... he has to work hard to beat Near... so I let him go!

"Help me now?" I heard behind me. I didn't need to look behind to know I would just find a familiar ghost-"buddy" behind me.

"Okay... what do you need me to do?" I asked, smirking.

"I need you to send a message to my sister..."

"Okay... who's you sister?" I asked, wondering if that's it...

"Her name's Saya... I'll show you to her room" The ghost said, leading me to a room.

"This it?" I asked as I got to a door. He nodded and I knocked on the door. When it opened I saw a brown-haired girl, probably a few years younger than me, wearing all black... I liked her style... "Um... are you Saya?"

"Yeah... what do you want?" She asked.

"Um... you might think I'm crazy... but... I have a message... from your brother..." I said, afraid of what's going to happen next...

"You must be mistaken... my brother's dead"

"Yeah... um... I can see him... his spirit..."

"You're trying to tell me that you can see my brother?" She said, her face, unpredictable.

"Um... yeah... and he has a message for you..." she started tearing up as I said that.

"What does he want to do? Yell at me? Tell me that's it's all my fault? Get you to punch me?" she said, tears running out of her eyes.

"No! I would never do that!" The ghost said, his deep blue eyes looking at Saya. "Tell her it's not her fault... that even though I was mad back then, I'm not anymore. And it was my choice to leave, she didn't force me"

"Your brother says that you shouldn't blame yourself. He says that he might have been mad the day he died, but he's not mad anymore. And you didn't force him out, it was his choice..." I said, wondering if Saya believed any of this...

"So he really is here?" Saya asked. I just nodded my head. "I miss you..."

"I miss you too..." The ghost said, tears starting to get into his eyes... He wiped them away and patted his sister on the head, lovingly.

"Yeah... so... I'll be going now!" I said, wanting to leave as soon as I could!

"Wait!" I heard Saya say. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome?" I could tell... I'm not ever going to get used to this... Saya then went back into her room and closed the door. The ghost followed me back to my room.

"Hey! ...thanks..." The ghost said. I smiled at him and he walked away, and vanished... 'I guess that's the... light?' I asked myself...

I got on bed and started doing homework... I could tell... life here... is going to be... how can I say it? a blast!


	7. Gone Forever

The Demented Story of Kiari

_Kiari, a girl that was always misunderstood, pushed around and has been made fun of all her life. Now when something great finally comes her way, it vanishes not to be seen for years. This is Kiari's demented story._

I got on bed and started doing homework... I could tell... life here... is going to be... how can I say it? a blast!

After I finished all of my homework, I took out my iPod and day dreamed. Soon enough, I fell asleep…

I woke up to the sound of yelling… It was just my music…

"Damn… what time is?" I asked myself aloud… I checked the time… 5 o' clock in the morning. 'Might as well get up…'

I got dressed in a black hoodies that had (what looks like) purple splatter, jeans, and dark purple converse. I did my eyeliner, brushed my hair, and then waited for Mello to come and pick me up…

I realized that I missed Spanish… Luckily I'm good with learning new languages… nothing really new… We did volleyball in gym, and I'm pretty good at it! Near hasn't talked to me… good!

All of the classes seemed the same. The days went by and by… I became greater friends with Mello and Glow, who are, according to Roger, are brother and sister…

By the time Mello and I were 14, his hair changed from pink to blonde! Mello and I are also really close. Every weekend, we have a sleepover! We're like two girlfriends! Actually… I think I'm starting to have stronger feelings toward him… I think he feels the same way, but I don't want to ruin our friendship…

The days were always the same… until this one day… Near and Mello have hated each other even more and more these days… I'm usually the one that has to calm Mello down… which isn't that easy! Mello and Near were sent to Roger's office, to try and settle things out… I was waiting outside, ready to deal with some anger… I heard Mello yell a little, and saw him walk out.

"How did it go?" I asked, unsure of why he was walking so fast…

"I'm leaving!" Mello said, now packing some of his things.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"I'm as serious as I can be"

"Mello… why?"

"I'm sick of Near always beating me"

"So you're just going to run away from your problems?!" I said, my voice getting louder and my anger rising.

"There's no point, I can never be the next L"

"What about me? What about Matt? Glow? Lawliet? You're leaving all of us because of the kid who needs to die?!" I asked, getting mad. Now I had the feeling that Mello wasn't bluffing.

**MELLO'S POV**

"What about me? What about Matt? Glow? Lawliet? You're leaving all of us because of the kid who needs to die?!" I heard Kiari say… That's what she called Near… "The kid who needs to die"… If only she knew how deep my hatred of Near was…

"I'm leaving this institution… and that's final" I said, knowing that the truth is, if Kiari tries hard enough… I will stay…

**KIARI'S POV**

"So you're just going to leave all of us?! Don't we mean anything to you?!"

"Of cour-"

"Then don't leave! You can't leave!" I interrupted, tears now sprinting out of my eyes.

"Why can't I?!" Mello said, finally looking at me in the eyes.

"You're my best friend… you and Glow are the only people I have and I can't live without either of you…" I said, calming down a little. Mello stayed silent for a little while and even stopped moving a little… did I get him to stay?

"Good-bye, Kiari" he muttered. I could feel my heart break in two.

"Mello! Please stay! Don't leave us! …don't leave me…" Mello kept on walking…

**MELLO'S POV**

"Mello! Please stay! Don't leave us!" I heard Kiari yell… and then she mumbled something else that I couldn't hear very well… I kept on walking; just try a little harder, Kiari, and I will stay…

**KIARI'S POV**

'No need to try… he's going to leave either way…' I told myself… 'Just let go… like you had to let go of everything else'

"FINE! LEAVE!" I started. "Just don't expect me to welcome you with open arms when you come back!" And with that, I walked away, secretly wanting to turn around, run, and force him back. I heard the gate open and close. I shut my eyes, hoping it's all just a dream.

'Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP! Alarm! Go off! Tell me this just didn't happen!' I yelled to myself, shutting my eyes tightly. I sobbed quietly and ran to my room.

**MELLO'S POV**

I'm finally rid of Near… but… there was this feeling in my gut that I should've stayed… just for Kiari…

'But she told you to leave… you did nothing wrong' I tried telling myself. I just kept on walking, not completely knowing what to do next…

**KIARI'S POV**

'Maybe if you go to sleep, you will wake up and Mello will be here' I convinced myself… It was the middle of the day, but it was worth a shot…

I woke up to Glow shaking me…

"Kiari! Wake up!"

"Damn it, Glow! What do you want?" I said, getting up.

"Kiari… Mello's gone…"

"No... It can't be..." I said, now remembering what just happened...

"Yes, he did. Just hours ago" Glow told me... I couldn't believe it... Mello was my best friend! He said he would be there for me! He said that he cared! Was all of it a lie?! All those years of friendship... It meant nothing to him?!

"I... I'm going to get some fresh air..." I said, walking out of my room. I walked down the halls, remembering all of the times me and Mello had together... The days seemed so short... then why are there so many memories everywhere I looked?

I soon came to the front of the building and opened the door... I looked around, no one was outside. It was starting to become winter, and all of the leaves are falling off of the trees.

I went toward a tree and sat down. Thoughts were rushing through my head, and I couldn't make any sense out of them... Why did Mello leave? What's going to happen now? Who am I going to open up to? Mello was the only one I could truly trust... I felt tears stream down my face.

'Kiari, pull yourself together! He didn't die!' I started fighting with myself. 'But what if this is the last time I ever see him?', 'Good riddance! Like he actually cared', 'But he did! Why else would he stay with me for years?', 'Then come up with a reason why he left!', 'Well... I don't know! ..damn! Why did I have to tell him to just leave?!', 'Because you're an idiot!'

I shook my head, wanting everything to go back to normal... I should've tried harder, I should've at least told him how I felt, I should've fought him longer... at least keep him here for a little more time...

I couldn't stop myself from crying. These tears kept on pouring down my face, and I had no control over it... After 30 minutes, I finally slowed down...

'I should go inside... If I stay out here for much longer, I bet my skin will start becoming blue...' I thought to myself and wiped away my tears... I went back into the orphanage... I went straight to my room, good thing Glow isn't here... the last thing I need is her constantly saying "TELL ME"... I wasn't really the type of person to open up... I usually only opened up to Mello, and now that he's gone... I don't think I can trust anyone anymore...

I closed my door and locked it. I then took out my iPod and turned it up full blast. I really wanted to focus on something else... my iPod was playing "Faint" by Linkin Park... I started lip singing it, and then noticed... some of the lines reminded me of Mello... I couldn't help but let more tears come out... I turned off Linkin Park, and turned it to Aiden... nothing to relate there! ...Even though Glow thinks the song "The Last Sunrise" has to do with vampires...

I heard the singer scream and I kept on crying. Why can't I stop?! I haven't cried this much since my parents died... Am I getting weak? I'm so confused, hurt, angry... Couldn't Mello at least think for a moment how I would feel? Is he really that self-absorbed?!

I kept on thinking and soon fell asleep...

_"I'm leaving this institution... and that's final" a blonde boy said._

_"So you're just going to leave all of us?! Don't we mean anything to you?!" A girl said... she had long, black, and purple hair._

_"Of cour-"The boy said._

_"Then don't leave! You can't leave!" the girl interrupted, and then started crying... hard._

_"Why can't I?!"_

_"You're my best friend… you and Glow are the only people I have and I can't live without either of you…" The girl said... Glow? Was this girl me?_

_"Good-bye, Kiari" the boy said. The girl's face showed hurt all over it..._

_"Mello! Please stay! Don't leave us! …don't leave me…" the boy kept on walking. All of this seemed so familiar... I had to do something... make her say it... tell him! "...Mello... I love you!"_

_That stopped the boy. He turned around, with wide eyes. "Wh-What?"_

_"I love you! I've loved you since day one! I would rather die than never see you again!" The girl said... I'm starting to like this..._

_"I-I... love you too!" The boy said, and ran towards the girl. Then they shared a hug, and they're faces were getting closer and closer..._

A light hit my face. I opened my eyes. 'Was THAT a dream? Please not have it be just a dream!' I thought to myself. I got out of my bed and ran to Mello's room, hoping to see him there...

I got to his room... no sign of Mello... My eyes started tearing up again... 'NO! Don't cry!' I told myself... but I didn't listen... I walked over to his bed, and fell to my knees, clutching to the bed sheets.

I felt the sadness rush through me... then I thought 'He just ignored me?! He didn't listen! Just like the rest!' and I got pissed...

I started punching the bed, trying to get out some anger. I started getting madder, and punched the bed harder, all while crying... I soon stopped, and was on top of the bed, crying my heart out.

"Kiari... you okay?" I heard a voice. It was coming from the door, I looked up... It was just Glow...

"Does it look I'm all right?!" I asked, well... screamed...

"I just want to help..."

"Then leave me alone!" I said, but then left myself, slightly pushing her when I passed her. I strode to my room and when I got there, I fell on my bed. I couldn't stop crying! I felt like a crybaby... I soon sucked it up, and got dressed in something different... I chose a "Bullet for My Valentine" band t-shirt, black jeans, and black converse. I chose not to put on eyeliner, for I knew it will start to run...

I looked out of the corner of my eye... I saw a guitar... I remember it was a gift from Roger... He knew I loved the guitar and was very good at it... so (after forgetting my birthday and Christmas) he got me it. The guitar was dark purple with the yin-yang sign on it... I personally loved it, but didn't play it much... I started playing... Once it got to the singing part, I just felt like singing it...

_My tears run down like razorblades and no, I'm not the one to blame: it's you or is it me?  
And all the words we never say come out and now we are all ashamed. And there is no sense  
in playing games, when you done all you can do._

_But now it's over, it's over. Why is it over? We had the chance to make it. Now it's over,  
it's over. It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back, but it's over._

_I lose myself in all these fights; I lose my sense of wrong and right. I cry, I cry. I'm  
shaking from the pain that's in my head. I just want to crawl into my bed and throw away  
the life that I led. But I won't let it die. But I won't let it die._

_But it's over, it's over. Why is it over? We had the chance to make it. Now it's over,  
it's over. It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back._

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart. Don't say this won't last forever. You're breaking  
my heart, you're breaking my heart. Don't tell that we will never be together. We could be over  
And over, we could be forever._

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart. Don't say this won't last forever. You're breaking  
my heart, you're breaking my heart. Don't tell that we will never be together. We could be over  
And over, we could be forever._

_It's not over. It's not over, it's never over, unless you let it take you, it's not over,  
It's not over, it's not over, unless you it break you. It's not over._

Once the song ended, I noticed I was crying... just great... I put my guitar down and let myself quietly sob.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Secondhand Serenade (The song I used was "It's Not Over") and I don't own Death Note, or Mello, or Near, or Lawliet, or Glow (but I got permission to use her!), I only own Kiari and the story.


	8. Goodbye I'm Sorry

The Demented Story of Kiari

_Kiari, a girl that was always misunderstood, pushed around and has been made fun of all her life. Now when something great finally comes her way, it vanishes not to be seen for years. This is Kiari's demented story._

After that day, everything was like a broken record; replaying the same melodies, the same lyrics, the same old crap. Everyday, it's always get up, go to class (even though every fiber of my being hates the memories that this place brings me), and spend any remaining time listening to my anti-drug, music.

I guess that I've become, anti-social, withdrawn, as closed as a locked door. How ever you would like to put it. I don't talk much, and that how I like it. No human contact unless brutally forced. The only exception is Glow; which is kind of a buzz-kill, she always so optimistic these days... She always sets up the best-case scenario, and gives pity when looking on the bright side doesn't work. It always annoys the hell out of me. I'd have to agree with my best friend, Alesana, "No one ever said that life was fair and I'm not saying that it should be. So knowing that you are where you want to be, and I'm not comes as no surprise, but don't expect me to be happy for you. And don't smile at me and tell me things will work out for me too. I don't want your pity...I hate your pity!"

After 3 years, I felt that if I spent one more day in this hellhole, I'd kill myself. On top of that, everyone else I knew was leaving or had already left, might as well. So, one day, I purchased tickets to Iceland (In my point of view, the best place to go. No stereotyping, no illogical killing, and everyone was in some way related.) Now, I too will leave this institution…

As I packed the last of my stuff, I took the note of the day. It was October 30, the day before Glow and L's birthday, and exactly one day before my favorite holiday. What a day to be leaving! I closed up my suitcase, placed L's and Glow's gift on my bed, along with a note. What the content of the note is doesn't matter. Whatever I have to say never matters.

I picked up my guitar and dragged along my clothes. As I opened the gate, I eyed the taxi I called. The driver got out and helped me put my belongings in the trunk.

"The airport, right?" He asked.

I replied with a slight nod. With that said, we both got in the yellow cab. I turned around and whispered my final words the orphanage and everyone in it: "Goodbye, and good riddance"

It took about an hour and a half before the cab came to an abrupt stop. I looked at the huge, white building that towered to my left. The last time I've been to an airport was when I was eleven, going to a funeral for my aunt in Rejavik.

Before the driver can tell me how much I owe him, I pulled out the money and gave it to him. He smiled in return and got out of the car to help me get everything out of the trunk.

When I got my final suitcase, I strode toward the airport. Once I got inside, I noticed the lines... 'Ugh... this is going to be just great!' I thought sarcastically to myself. I then pulled out my iPod and turned down the volume, just in case anyone had to talk to me, and turned on "My Chemical Romance". As the first song came on, I walked into the largest line known to man.

To my amazement, the lines didn't take as long as I thought. As I walked to Port 25, I passed by a kid with longish, blonde hair dressed in all black. I stopped in my tracks and turned around... The kid ran to his (or her...) parents. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away before anyone could see. 'Don't cry, Kiari! Crying makes you weak! Do _you_ want to be weak?! NO!' I scolded myself.

I quickened my pace to get to Port 25. 'Hopefully I can get through the trip without any more memories...' I thought to myself. When finally got to my port I stood close to the rows of metal chairs. I took a look around the Port, trying to find a seat away from anyone. As I skimmed the place, I saw a seat towards the corner. I walked to the cold, blue seat and sat. 'Since when were the seats _this _cold?' I asked myself.

At that moment, I noticed the music stopped. After some seconds of thinking, I turned on _Silverstein_. As the first song started, I skimmed over the crowd of people. I then noticed how different these people were. Towards the middle of the port, there was a group of girls dressed in the brightest shirts you could think of, and jeans. They were talking, laughing, and just having a good time. To my left there were older people, dressed in grey, white, very bland colors. The rest was just like the Whammy House; weird and abnormal... not that I mind....

The sound of a woman was heard throughout the port.

"Zone one, now boarding"

I looked down at my ticket… Zone five… "Just great" I mumbled sarcastically.

"What's great?" I heard a guy ask. He seemed to be about a foot away from me to my right.

I didn't bother to look at him, or even mutter a response.. 'Just pretend you can't hear him' I told myself.

"I know you can hear me. You know, my parents always told me to be nice to people" The guy said.

"Yeah… And my parents told me never to talk to strangers" I retorted.

"In that case, I'll try not to be too strange," He said. I finally looked at him, just to see longish, black hair and intense green eyes that could (probably) see right into your soul. "My name's Adam"

"Kiari…" I hesitantly said.

"Where's your seat?" Adam asked, particularly randomly.

"Um…" was all I could say before he took the paper from my hand.

"Cool! That's right next to me!" Adam said with a huge smile. His smile was so… comforting…?

"Why is he being so nice?" I wondered.

"Why shouldn't I be nice?" he asked.

"D-did I say that out loud?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Yup!" Adam said happily. Then, he smiled yet again and I couldn't help but smile myself, "You know… you're smile is beautiful"

"Th-Thank you… I guess" I replied, feeling both shy and soothed.

"Zone five is now boarding" the woman's voice sounded.

"When were the other zones called?" I asked, confused.

"I wouldn't know I was distracted" Adam said with a slick smile. At this point, I didn't know whether to be offended or joyful… With that said, both Adam and I took our stuff and headed toward the plane. Soon enough, we came by our seats. "Ladies first." He said in a sweet tone.

I replied with a smile and a slight blush. When I sat down, I felt a little bit of warmth radiating from the center of the seat cushion. I looked over at Adam, who was taking out a book. I looked at the cover, Misery by Stephen King. What a great book! I vaguely remember reading it when I was twelve years old. I bit my lip as flashback came to my head,

_"Kiari, what are you reading?" A blonde woman said, looking down at a black and purple haired girl, who was comfortably sitting on a black, leather couch._

_"Misery by Stephen King" the tween said._

_"Very gory book... nice choice!" The woman said. "Where are you?"_

_"Barely past the part where the guy wakes up" the girl said, a little frown playing across her face._

_"The book gets better, keep on reading" the blonde woman told the girl, playfully patting her on the head._

_"Okay, mommy!" replied the strangely haired girl. She then smiled as she read on._

"Kiari, you okay?" I heard a voice ask. It was just Adam, who was looking at me, concerned.

"I'm fine..." I replied, taking a breath. "Just remembering some memories"

"Okay... but just so you know, I'm right here if you need anything" Adam said, not looking convinced. Just then, the captain started talking. Safety stuff, the "turn off all electronics" lecture, blah, blah, blah. With that said, the plane took off.

It was about a half an hour before I could listen to my iPod again. I reacted quickly, whipping out my trusty music player. I then turned on _Three Days Grace__,_ both C.D.'s... So, it started with "It's All Over" from "One X" and ended with "Are You Ready" from the deluxe version of "Three Days Grace." I was about two hours into the flight.

'Two hours down, four more to go' I thought to myself as I turned on _...And Then I Turned Seven_ (also known as _Jamestown Story_...) 'Wow... they change their name once too many!' I thought to myself happily. Before I knew it, one of my favorite songs from them came on:

_Time has run out, for me.  
Everything's distant and I don't know what to believe.  
It's so hard, lost in the world confusion.  
And I need to leave, for a while.  
Life is so meaningless; there is nothing worth a smile.  
So goodbye, I'll miss you._

_And I'm sorry, but this is my fate.  
Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay.  
And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long.  
So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.  
I'm not worth any tears._

'Don't cry, whatever you do, don't cry!' I kept telling myself. 'Just stop thinking! Don't think of the Whammy's, not of your parents, not of _anything_!'

_It's been the years, of abuse.  
Neglected to treat the disorder,  
that controls my youth, for so long.  
I'm in a fleshy tomb, buried up above the ground.  
It's no use, why should I hold on?  
It's been five years, don't need one more.  
So goodbye, life's abuse._

_And I'm sorry, but this is my fate.  
Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay.  
And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long.  
So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.  
I'm not worth any tears._

_(Every 18 minutes, somebody dies from a suicide.  
Every 43 seconds, somebody attempts one.  
If you, or anybody you know, is suicidal,  
Call 1-800-784-2433.)_

_And I'm sorry, but this my fate.  
Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay.  
And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long.  
So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.  
So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.  
I'm not worth any tears._

I started crying heavily, 'Why don't I ever listen to myself?' I asked myself. I tilted my head down and covered my eyes, just to be hugged by unfamiliar arms. I looked to my side, Adam...

"I knew you weren't okay," Adam said as he held me close. I didn't want to ruin his shirt, so I kept on weeping in my hands. "You know, my shoulder can be really comfortable," Adam told me, a slight smile on his face.

"I don't want to stain it..." I replied, feeling kind of stupid.

"Screw that... come here" Adam said, holding me tighter. As I wept on him, I felt something I haven't felt in some time; acceptance.

* * *

xXforsaken0369Xx: Sorry for not updating quickly... heh! Anyway! I'm eager to write the next chapters, so I'll try and update sooner!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note, My Chemical Romance, Three Days Grace, Silverstein, planes, ...And Then I Turned Seven (or Jamestown Story, either way!) Actually... I only own this story. Kiari, and Adam!


	9. Almost Easy

The Demented Story of Kiari

_Kiari, a girl that was always misunderstood, pushed around and has been made fun of all her life. Now when something great finally comes her way, it vanishes not to be seen for years. This is Kiari's demented story._

**MELLO'S POV:**

My dark peaceful sleep was disturbed by something hideous and bright; the sun… 'Damn mornings' I thought to myself as I got out of bed and headed toward the closet. Right now, I'm in America. I can't say living… Mostly because I know, at one point, I am going to leave this place for something else… And I can't stay in a hotel forever.

I got dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt and black pants, and headed toward the complimentary breakfast in the dining hall. I walked down the empty hallway that soon reached to an elevator. I pressed the button, just to be greeted by an empty little box. On my way down, I realized the decorations. 'Oh, yeah! It's Halloween! I wonder if Glow and Lawliet are still at the Whammy's, or if Glow still has the same cell phone.' I pondered as I reached the dining hall.

"How many?" the waiter in front of me asked.

'Forty-five! How many do you think?!' I thought to myself, sarcastically. "One…" I actually said.

"Right this way, sir" the waiter said, directing me to a table. When I took my seat, he handed me a menu, covered with smooth, black leather. 'Oo! Leather!' I thought to myself, like a child. I opened the menu, and no doubt, my eyes immediately met with the most beautiful thing in the world; double chocolate chip pancakes!

**KIARI'S POV**

I woke up to find my head on Adam's shoulder. 'He's right, his shoulder _is_ comfortable' I said to myself. Just as I was going to move my head from him, I felt a little weight pushing down on my own head. I glanced up just to see a sleeping Adam; 'Oh, crap. I _really _want to get my iPod, or just know the time!' I thought. Unfortunately for Adam, I flinched unknowingly.

"Uh" Adam groaned as he woke up. He then rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms (which wasn't that successful, since we were still in a plane.) "Hey, Kiari. How cha' sleep?"

"Um... It could have been better." I told him, yawning.

"Hm." Adam mumbled as he took a look at his watch. "The plane should be landing soon."

"Okie dokie!" I smiled happily as I took out my iPod and handed one of the ear-phones to Adam. "Want to listen?"

"Sure!" He nodded and took the red ear-phone.

**MELLO'S POV**

'Yum!' I thought to myself as I walked out of the dining room. 'Chocolate milk, double chocolate chip pancakes, what else can you ask for?' I walked to the elevator and (luckily) I didn't have to call the stupid thing. I walked into elevator and pressed the button with the giant "4" on it.

'Maybe I should call the Whammy house today. See how my little sis is doing' I thought at first before having a little, mental argument. 'It's not just Glow you want to talk to!', 'Yeah, also Lawliet! It's his birthday too!', 'Oh please, you're just using their birthday as an excuse to talk to Kiari!', 'No! I actually want to talk to Glow and Lawliet! And maybe even Matt!', 'Yeah, and Kiari means nothing to you', 'How can you-or I- think that?! She's my best friend!', 'You mean she _was _your best friend', 'No! She told me she was my best friend _forever and ever!_', 'Oh please, both you and I know that you broke her heart when you left the house. She would never want to talk to you again', '_I _hurt _her_? She told me to leave!', 'And you actually believed her?! BAKA!' I was too busy fighting myself to notice I was at my floor.

"Mister, aren't you getting off here?" a woman's voice brung me back to reality.

"Um, yeah. My bad." I mumbled as I took a look at her. She had medium length, brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing all pink (ugh.) I walked out of the elevator and walked straight to my room. When I look back, I saw that same woman looking at me. 'Creepy!' I yelled mentally. I then I tried to cool down from that weirdo-woman back there and grabbed my cell phone.

"Do I still have the Whammy number?" I wondered aloud. I scrolled through my address list and got to "Whammy house" fairly quickly. After pulling together some courage, I pressed the little green button. It ringed a total of three times before a girl's voice answered.

"Hello?" I could tell the girl was none other than Glow.

"Hey little sis! Happy Birthday!" I said, partial sarcasm in my voice.

"MELLO?! SO YOU KNEW I WAS YOUR SISTER?!"

"Yeah, kind of... Watari called me a few days after I left and told me."

"YOU MEAN BUTT! YOU LEFT AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST CALL AND SAY 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'?! HUH?!" Glow yelled, anger obviously in her voice.

"Yeah, about that, I had good intent-"

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP! I COULD CALL YOU A LOT OF THINGS, BUT I'LL KEEP IT PG 13! YOU ASS-WIPE!"

"So, now you're using Kiari's insults? By the way, can I talk to her?" I said, trying very hard to sound casual.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID, DO YOU?! KIARI LEFT YESTERDAY! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Wha-?" My heart sank. She left, I hurt my BFFAE so much, she would leave?

"YES! SHE LEFT! NOW YOU SEE WHAT YOU FREAKING DID?! BASS TURD!"

"Okay, Glow, uh, try and calm down. I just wanted to tell you and L 'Happy Birthday.' " I said, trying to hold back a single tear.

"Fine. You said 'Happy Birthday,' now you can hang up and go on with your day." I heard Glow say.

"Wait, I lost a lot and you're my only family left. Please, don't stay mad at me."

"Maybe you can call when I'm in a better mood, this is just too much." Glow told me, a mixture of sorrow and rage filled her words.

"Okay, just give L my message, and tell Matt I say, 'hey, dude' " I said, slightly laughing at the last part.

"I will" was all I heard from Glow before I heard the little "click."

**GLOW'S POV**

When I hung up the phone, my once good and optimistic mood turned dramatically. 'Why was I so upset? Can I forgive Mello? Should I even bother tell L and Matt his words?' I asked myself as I strode to my bed. There laid my presents so far; A new laptop from Watari and Mr. Skyler (yes, they bought it together), a iPod gift card for $30 from Matt, a stuffed animal from Lawliet, and Kiari's gift, an elegant necklace. It had a black diamond shaped like a crescent moon in the middle, and the rest of the necklace was made out of a mixture of more black diamonds (not shaped like anything) and the crystals used in mood rings. (How do I know? When I first touched the necklace, it changed from a greenish blue to a more amber color.)

"Must have cost her a fortune." I thought aloud as I took the necklace in my hands and watched it turn from it's amber state to a more grey color. I looked at the gift again, and put it around my neck. 'If anyone asks what a color means, I'll just tell them it just changes color -- not to be associated with my mood.' I thought to myself, slightly chuckling and letting a single tear run down my cheek.

"You will see them again, Glow." I heard a voice say by the door. When I looked, I saw a familiar grey-haired "old man."

"Yeah... someday." I mumbled, looking back at Watari and smiled.

**KIARI'S POV**

The last guitar chord and the ringing crash cymbal ended the last song and, as if on cue, the captain of the plane instructed us to turn off all electronics. We were now going to land in dear-old Iceland.

I took off my ear-phone and held out my hand, showing Adam that I wanted the one he had been using. Adam looked down and gave me a low-five, I just smiled and gentally pulled the ear-phone off.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" Adam said jokingly. I replied by smiling and then put my iPod in my carry-on bag that I had been holding. 'I remember landing time, my favorite part of the whole trip!' I thought as I waited for the plane to reach the cool, Iceland ground.

**MELLO'S POV**

As I lay on the hotel bed I tought of many things; Kiari, Glow, the Whammy house, Kiari, my future, Kiari, will we ever meet again? Will I ever come face-to-face with all of my old friends? Trying to repress all of these thoughts, I took out my nano and turned on "Almost Easy" by _Avenged Sevenfold_.

_I feel insane every single time  
I'm asked to compromise  
Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways  
And that's the way it stays  
So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance?  
By that look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip_

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
I'm not insane, I'm not - not insane_

_Come back to me, it's almost easy  
Come back again, it's almost easy_

_Shame pulses through my heart  
From the things I've done to you  
It's hard to face, but the fact remains  
That this is nothing new_

_I left you bound and tied with suicidal memories  
Selfish beneath the skin  
But deep inside I'm not insane._

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane.  
I'm not insane, I'm not - not insane._

_Come back to me, it's almost easy  
Come back again, it's almost easy  
Come back to me, it's almost easy  
Come back again, it's almost easy_

_Now that I've lost you it kills me to say  
Hurts to say  
I've tried to hold on as you've slowly slipped away.  
I'm losing the fight.  
I've treated you so wrong, now let me make it right.  
Make it all right_

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha  
I'm not insane, I'm not - not insane._

_Come back to me, it's almost easy  
Come back again, it's almost easy  
Come back to me, it's almost easy  
Come back again, it's almost easy_

'Damn... I'm so stupid for choosing that song!' I screamed mentally as I felt a tear race down my face. "Don't be a baby, Mello! Suck it up!" I scolded myself. "Don't be a wuss! You-"

A knock on the door interrupted my negative yells.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Avenged Sevenfold, "Almost Easy", Mello, or for that matter, Glow. (Again, I have permission!)

Claimer: I DO own this story, Kiari and Adam.

xXforsaken0369Xx: Yay! I'm finally updating faster! I hope people like this chapter! (As I mentioned before, the first chapters are crap.) Anyway, just so you know, there are going to be two more OCs mentioned in the next chapter. So, be ready for anything! Oh! And please R&R!


End file.
